


HUELLA

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Tristeza, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: Y ella murió, sin dejar ninguna huella de su triste existencia.
Kudos: 1





	HUELLA

Los copos de nieve caían sin cesar posándose sobre la blanca arena.

Un cuerpo femenino se reflejaba en él agua gracias a la luna y a que este se mantenía estático al borde de la playa, mirando un punto fijo sobre una roca de un acantilado.

Sin importarle lo más mínimo él fuerte viento que azotaba esa noche o la nieve que se volvía más intensa, cayó de rodillas sobre él agua y, sin poderlo más gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su garganta ya no pudo más; lloró, por primera vez en la última semana, lloró, tanto coló pudo, descargando cualquier sentimiento que se mantuviera guardado. Y se desahogó.

La bata rosa que traía puesta se encontraba lodosa de arena y su cabello, que semanas atrás solía llevar pulcro y sedoso en un brillante rosa pastel ahora estaba sucio y enredado. Las raíces ahora eran rubias.

Observó por un momento sus manos apoyadas en la arena y la marea que comenzaba a llegarle, tomó un puñado de ella con sus puños para después arrojarlo al mar. Repitió el proceso al menos unas diez veces, cada una con mas furia e intensidad que la anterior y, tan solo en unos instantes se detuvo, paralizada, incluso sus lágrimas habían cesado al igual que todo a su alrededor. Ya no podía sentir o escuchar nada; ni siquiera él golpeteo de las olas con la marea o la nieve que caía en sus hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? -se preguntó en un susurro.

Su mano derecha viajó a su pálido cuello, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la lechosa piel y las marcas rojizas y violáceas que en esta se encontraban. Esas marcas representaban todo lo que había tenido en su vida, todo lo que había amado y rodó lo que había perdido. Su todo.

Esas marcas eran la huella de su amor, una huella que ya se estaba desvaneciendo con él pasar de los días. La huella de su felicidad y su desdicha. Una huella que, pese a que prontamente desaparecería de su piel, la sensación de cuando fueron hechas era imperturbable, imborrable.

Sus bellos ojos jade se posaron nuevamente hacia él horizonte, allá, en él punto visiblemente interminable del mar.

Se levantó de la arena y a pasos temblorosos pero firmes avanzó hacia él solemne mar.

Sin ninguna vacilación se fue adentrando al agua, cada ven más y más profundo, hasta que desapareció, murió. Sin dejar ninguna huella de su triste existencia.


End file.
